Toby
Toby (トビー, Tobii) is a recurring character in the ''Metal Saga'', first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Masters as one of the primary antagonists. He is the childhood best friend of Masamune Kadoya and Zeo Abyss, and the original leader of Team Dungeon until he came down with a lethal illness. Beforehand, he and his best friends made a pact to become number one. During Zeo's journey across the world, he met a man named Dr. Ziggurat who told him he could heal Toby. Instead of healing his illness normally, Ziggurat used the Hades Inc. Arrangement System, which transformed him into his alter ego, Faust. Faust's only desire was to power the new energy system through the Spiral Force, but he was defeated and brought back to his real personality by Zeo and Masamune. Afterwards, he no longer acted like Faust, but remained having a similar physical appearance. Concluding the events of Metal Masters, he begins to live with Zeo and Masamune as a part of Team Dungeon once again. As a child, he owned Rock Aries 145WD but after his arrangement he was paired with Twisted Tempo 145WD. He now owns Spiral Lyre ED145MF. Physical Appearance Toby is a rather small and skinny teenager. Before the arrangement he had long brown hair, and indigo eyes, and usually wore a plain turquoise hospital shirt. After he is recovered from being Faust, his hair is grey and shoulder length and his eyes return to their usual color. In Metal Fury, Toby wears a light brown jacket with its sleeves rolled up over a black hoodie that pokes out at the arms and hood. Toby also sports brown pants that hang over his shoes. Personality Toby is a naturally kind and loving person, willing to be anyone's friend. He was quick to befriend Zeo and Masamune as they shared his love for Beyblade. Toby is also very optimistic, even when he was dying, he smiled at his friends, trying to not allow them to know that he felt despair. Toby is also extremely forgiving, as shown when he forgave Zeo for mistakenly handing him over to Ziggurat and when he also forgave Masamune for leaving without giving reason. Beyblade: Metal Masters Background: Sickness and Friendship Toby grew up in America, training his love for Beyblade at the Dungeon Gym. He soon met a weaker blader named Zeo who he easily befriended and helped. He and Zeo also meet a young boy traveling from Japan named Masamune Kadoya. Toby befriended Masamune when no one else would and introduced him into the trio at Dungeon Gym. Soon enough the three became best friends and formed Team Dungeon. Together they trained vigorously and under Toby's leadership finally defeated their overbearing rival Vince and his team in the regional championships. Proving themselves as beybladers, Toby and his two best friends vowed to become number one, but Toby came down with a terrible illness that threatened his life. Masamune left to go back to Japan while Zeo remained at Toby's side, hoping to help somehow. With nowhere else to turn, Zeo left Toby in Dr. Ziggurat of Hades Inc's care. The Perfect Blader In the hands of Hades Inc, Toby's potential as a beyblader took the mad doctor Ziggurat's eye. He cured Toby's illness using the Arrangement System which unlocked Toby's potential as a beyblader, but to keep him under his watch Ziggurat hypnotized Toby into his alter ego named Faust. Faust was the perfect blader of Hades Inc and was chosen to power the ultimate energy system. This energy system would be fueled by Faust's partner beyblade, Twisted Tempo. This energy source would fuel the ultimate weapon known as the Spiral Force. Faust's only job was to use his powers to spin Tempo and power the machine but was interrupted when his former friend Masamune and Masamune's partner Gingka arrived to stop him. Faust easily dominates the both of them in battle but because of an outside interference to the Spiral Force. The shock released causes all three of their beys to stop spinning. With the spiral force stopped momentarily, Gingka moves to stop the energy fueling it while Masamune tries to free Toby's mind. Faust battles Masamune, easily able to defeat him and nearly does so until Zeo arrives to help. Faust uses his powers to control time and space with the energy to travel through his memories. In these memories, Zeo and Masamune remind Toby of who he is, and frees his mind of "Faust." With the Spiral Force stopped and Toby free and healed, they all return home to the Dungeon Gym. Beyblade: Metal Fury The New Team Dungeon Toby reappears where he holds his new beyblade, Spiral Lyre ED145MF which has the same Fusion Wheel as Zeo's new bey Spiral Fox TR145W²D. In preparation for the Destroyer Dome, he, Zeo, and Tsubasa have a practice battle together. They were about to use their special moves when Coach Steel interrupted them because their special moves would destroy his Gym. Beyblades *'Rock Aries 145WD' was Toby's original Beyblade. It was discarded when Toby came down with his illness, as he thought that he was not going to blade ever again, so he did not need it. *'Twisted Tempo 145WD' was Toby's second beyblade after his arrangement into Faust. It is derived from his original beyblade and used to power the Spiral Core. After Toby's mind was freed, he discarded the beyblade for a new one. *'Spiral Lyre ED145MF' is Toby's current beyblade that was hand crafted at the Dungeon Gym. It is his own original partner Beyblade that is very similar to Zeo's Spiral Fox. Special Moves *'Crush String': Lyre gains great momentum by following the rhythm of the enchanting sound of a Lyre (Harp). The power gained glows a bright red and represents its great attack power, Lyre then rams into the opponent at full speed while overpowering them. *'Double Stream Typhoon': A joint Special Move shared with Lyra and Fox. The two increase the air resistance around them into a field of fierce cutting air around them, then the two spin around each other to create a bladed wheel-like wind and crash into the opponent. Beybattles Gallery Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Trivia *His alter ego Faust is similar to Zeo Zagart from the Original Series. *His seiyū Koki Miyata voiced Mystel from the Original Series. *He, Zeo and Jack are the only characters in anime to use Light Launcher 2. *Toby is the third blader in the Metal Saga to have an Alter-ego (Faust), the first being Ryo Hagane (Phoenix), and the second being Benkei Hanawa (The Masked Bull). *Toby is similar to Monica from the Original Series in a way. Monica also had a serious illness and Crusher agreed to help Boris, who said he will help cure Monica, Ziggurat also did that in a similar way for Zeo. *As Toby, he is similar to Origami Tobiichi from Date A Live. **As Faust, Toby's appearance is similar to Sephiroth, a villain of Final Fantasy VII. *Throughout the season, Toby's illness was never named. *Toby is the only member of Team Dungeon without a known surname. *He is one of the few bladers that has 3 beyblades through out the Metal Saga. This includes Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, and Cosmic Pegasus F:D), Ryuga (Lightning L Drago 100HF, Meteo L Drago LW105 LF, L Drago Destructor F:S) and Zeo Abyss (Evil Aries 145S, Flame Byxis 230WD, Screw Fox TR145W²D) Category:Male Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Team Dungeon Category:Team Leaders